


Strange Lovers

by Chloe_marseillaise_loki



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-01-13 18:18:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18474463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloe_marseillaise_loki/pseuds/Chloe_marseillaise_loki
Summary: Yon-rogg arrive sur terre trois ans après les événements de "Captain Marvel". Il vient rendre visite à Carol, qui vient d'élire domicile sur terre depuis un an. Comment va-t-elle réagir face à leur retrouvailles ? Tout ce que l'on peut dire c'est que la reconquête de la confiance de Carol ne va pas être de tout repos.





	1. Les retrouvailles

PDV Carol:

Cela fait plus d'un an que je me suis installé sur terre. Pendant trois ans j'ai sillonné l'univers à la recherche d'une planète habitable pour mon ami Talos et son peuple, les Skrull. Après avoir accomplie cette mission je me suis mis en tête de venir en aide à l'univers en m'associant avec le Nova Corps. Je leur jura de leur venir en aide si ils avaient besoin de mon aide en cas de danger important. Pendant plusieurs mois je n'ai reçu aucun appel, je décida alors de venir élire domicile sur terre. Maria et Monica m'accueillirent à bras ouvert, mais je ne voulais pas m'imposer dans leur routine, je décida alors de m'acheter une maison non loin de celle de Monica et Maria. Je pus me l'acheter grâce à l'argent que je gagnais en travaillant pour le Shield, où Fury travaillait. Il avait tout de suite accepté que je vienne en aide au Shield pour leur fournir des informations sur l'histoire des autres planètes qui arpentaient l'univers. La terre étant la planète la moins informée sur les vies qui résidaient à l'autre bout de l'univers.

Faire tout cela me permit de m'occuper l'esprit pendant un moment, mais depuis 2 mois les cauchemars ont recommencé. Cette fois-ci ce n'est plus Mar-Vell qui hantait mes rêves, mais un être qui occupa une place importante pendant six ans de mon existence. Ce rêve ressemblait étrangement à ceux que j'avais sur Hala, sauf que celui-ci se déroulait dans le désert où j'avais renvoyé trois ans plus tôt cet être en disgrâce sur Hala. Dans ce rêve je me voyais face à lui prête à le tuer, mais au final c'était lui qui me tirait dessus, et me tuer de sang froid. Lorsque je me réveillais en sueur de mon cauchemar, je me levais et frénétiquement sortait sur mon perron, pendant plusieurs minutes je fixais les étoiles. Cela avait le don de m'apaiser, les combats ne m'aidait pas, il me faisait beaucoup trop penser à lui.

Nous étions le 5 mai, cette journée semblait se dérouler normalement. Après avoir terminé ma journée au QG du Shield je me dirigeai en voiture jusqu'à ma maison. Après m'être garé je récupéra ma casquette avec le logo du Shield dessus, c'était celle que j'avais porté lors de notre escapade avec Fury quelques années auparavant, il me l'avait offerte le jour de mon retour sur terre. Je me dirigea alors vers ma porte, clef en main, lorsque tout à coup je vis que la serrure de la porte avait été forcé. Je pensa alors à un cambrioleur, malgré le faite que j'étais sur terre je fis chauffer mes mains de l'énergie du photon. Je marcha à pas de loup dans ma maison, je regardais les alentours, je remarqua alors qu'aucun objet était éparpillé sur le sol, bizarre pour un cambriolage. Je continua quand même mon avancée, mais je ne pouvais pas faire disparaître la sensation que quelque chose se tramait, et que je n'allais pas apprécié cela. Je finis ma recherche dans le salon, et qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je vis celui qui hantait mes cauchemars, accoudé au comptoir de ma cuisine. Nos yeux se connectent, et l'électricité dans la pièce se fait sentir. Un frisson me parcourt quand je ressent cette électricité. Il dus le remarquer car je vis le semblant d'un sourire orné son visage.

Yon-Rogg: Bonjour Vers.

Carol: Bonjour Yon. Je vois que je vais devoir te rappeler que ce n'est pas mon prénom, et que mon prénom est Carol.

Je le vis se dégager du comptoir de la cuisine et s'approcher de moi. Arrivé à ma hauteur il plongea son regard dans le mien.

Yon-Rogg: Pour moi tu es Vers, car ne l'oublie pas, le sang qui coule dans tes veines c'est le mien. Alors si je souhaite t'appeler Vers je t'appelle ainsi.

Je soulève un sourcil.

Carol: Tu en es sûr ?

Yon-Rogg: Parfaitement.

Carol: Alors je m'excuse d'avance pour ton dos.

Je lui lança alors un jet de photon, il s'écrasa dans un bruit à faire crisser les dents contre le mur du salon, je vis alors qu'un trou c'était formé.

Yon-Rogg: Vers, tu n'a visiblement pas changé, tu combat sans contrôler tes émotions. 

Carol: Les vieilles habitudes sont difficiles à perdre.

Yon-Rogg: Ce n'est pas drôle Vers.

Carol: Personnellement je trouve que si.

Je le vis rouler les yeux, ce qui me fit légèrement sourire. Mais je me repris rapidement et me concentra sur la question qui me taraudait l'esprit depuis que je l'ai trouvé accoudé à mon comptoir.

Carol: Que fait-tu ici Yon ?

Yon-Rogg: Tu te rappelles du jour où tu m'a renvoyé en disgrâce sur Hala ?

Carol: Comment pourrais-je l'oublier, c'était l'idée la plus brillante que j'ai pus avoir de toute ma vie.

Yon-Rogg: Et bien l'intelligence suprême a eu la merveilleuse idée de me bannir ici sur terre, pour une durée indéterminée. Elle m'a juste informé que je ne pourrais plus jamais revenir sur Hala et que si j'essayais de m'échapper de la terre elle enverrait des troupes Kree pour m'exécuter.

Carol: Toujours aussi prévenante à ce que je vois. Et comment as tu atterri chez moi ?

Yon-Rogg: L'intelligence suprême a l'eu l'extrême obligeance de fouiller dans mes souvenirs pour choisir l'endroit ou elle m'enverrait purger ma peine. J'ai alors atterri dans le désert ou nous nous étions vus pour la dernière fois, je n'avais à ce moment là aucune idée que tu résidais à présent sur terre, mais je ressentis alors l'appel de ton sang. Je l'ai alors suivi et me voilà.

Carol: Et tu crois que je vais t'héberger ?

Yon-Rogg: Je ne le crois pas je le sais.

Carol: Comment sa ?

Je vis alors Yon-Rogg levé son bras et je reconnu avec effroi l'objet qui ornait son poignet.

Yon-Rogg: L'intelligence suprême ne c'est pas arrêté là, incroyablement prévenante elle savait à l'avance que tu résidais à présent sur terre. Elle m'a alors installé ce dispositif, il m'oblige alors à rester près de toi, car si on se retrouve à plus de 100 mètres l'un de l'autre, je reçois, et toi aussi une décharge électrique pouvant aller jusqu'à la mort. Donc crois moi je sais d'avance que tu va devoir m'offrir l'hébergement.

Je restai stoïque face à cette dernière révélation, comment par tous les dieux j'ai pus mérité sa !


	2. L’explication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol est en plein doute sur les véritables intentions de Yon-Rogg. Elle le confronte alors à ce sujet.

PDV Carol:

Cela fait à présent deux jours que Yon-Rogg à élu domicile chez moi. Je l'observe pour vérifier qu'il ne met pas son nez dans mes affaires, et qu'il ne m'ai pas menti au sujet du dispositif et qu'au final il soit revenu sur terre en tant qu'espion. Mais bon voyant comment il galère à essayer de comprendre comment fonctionne les objets Terran, mes soupçons sont vites oubliés. Je ne peux m'empêcher quand même d'avoir une question qui me brûle les lèvres, et qui crée alors une sensation d'énervement dans mon esprit. Je souhaiterais tellement qu'il m'explique pourquoi il m'a menti pendant six ans ? M'appréciais t-il vraiment ? Ou tout cela était un acte créé par l'intelligence suprême pour m'amadouer ? Tant de questions sans réponses. Je continuai à penser à tout ça, assise sur le porche de ma maison. Je sentis soudainement une odeur familière à mes côtés, mais étant tellement absorbée par mes pensées je ne regarda pas dans la direction de l'endroit ou de la personne d'où celle-ci pouvait provenir.

Yon-Rogg: Toujours aussi distraite à ce que je vois Vers. Ne t'avais-je pas appris qu'il faut contrôler ses sentiments.

Mon esprit s'éveilla rapidement au son de la voix de Yon-Rogg, celui-ci avait toujours la fâcheuse habitude d'aimer me contrarier.

Carol: Si, comme tu as appris à mentir sur le passé et la réel identité d'une personne pendant six ans. À mais j'oubliais, c'était pour le bien de tous les Kree. (Dis-je sarcastiquement).

Je l'entendis soupirer.

Yon-Rogg: Vers tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce que tu dis est complètement faux.

Carol: Si tu sais aussi bien que moi ce que je pense tu vas pouvoir alors m'éclairer sur une question qui me taraude l'esprit depuis longtemps.

Yon-Rogg: Dis moi.

Carol: Pourquoi m'avoir pris, m'avoir emmené à Hala au lieu de me laisser périr avec l'énergie. Pourquoi m'avoir donné ton sang pour sauver ma misérable vie, alors que tu savais pertinemment que il y aurait une possibilité que j'apprenne la vérité un jour ou l'autre.

Yon-Rogg: Vers regarde moi.

Je tourna mon regard vers ma droite, vers l'endroit ou Yon-Rogg devrait se trouver, mais je ne vis que le vide. Je sentis alors une pression sur mon menton, une poignée de doigt avait pris mon menton et ils me faisaient tourner mon regard vers l'avant. Mon regard se trouva alors plongé dans les yeux brillant de Yon.

Yon-Rogg: Vers écoute bien chaque mot que je vais te dire car je ne me répéterais pas deux fois. Lorsque tu as tiré dans l'énergie j'ai ressenti une peur incommensurable, au fur et à mesure que la poussière se dissipait je me relevais, puis je me dirigeai vers l'endroit ou tu gisais. L'énergie grésillait tout autour de toi, je vis alors qu'une petite plaque de métal gisait à tes côtés, sur cette plaque était inscrit « Vers ». Je n'explique pas ce soudain besoin de te protéger à partir de cet instant. Minerva n'aurait eu aucun scrupule à te tuer, mais je l'en empêcha, je lui dis qu'il valait mieux te ramener sur Hala pour te faire examiner. Toute l'énergie que tu venais d'intégrer dans ton corps ne pouvait être détruite par un simple tire de blaster. Après être arrivé sur Hala je t'ai porté jusque dans l'infirmerie, après t'avoir ausculté les médecins m'ont annoncé que le seul moyen de te sauver était de te faire une transfusion sanguine. Je te l'ai dis il y a longtemps que nous partagions tous les deux le même sang, mais je ne t'ai pas dit ce que cela impliquait. Donner son sang chez le peuple Kree n'est pas anodin. En donnant une partie de notre sang, donc de notre patrimoine génétique, on donne une partie de nous. Ce qui crée alors un lien, ce lien de sang permet aux deux individus d'être lié à jamais. Pour te le traduire d'une manière Terran on pourrait comparer cet instant à un mariage. Je savais alors dans quoi je m'engageais en te donnant mon sang, je savais alors que je me condamner à rester à tes côtés pour le restant de mes jours. Au début je dois t'avouer que j'ai hésité un instant, mais soudain je revis défiler devant mes yeux le moment où tu tirais dans l'énergie. Mon cœur ne fit alors qu'un tour à cet instant. Je ne réfléchissais pas une seconde de plus et je fonça dans la baie médicale et me prépara à te donner une partie de moi.  
Je suis resté à tes côtés jusqu'à ce que tu te réveilles. Je veillais longtemps sur toi. Je m'imaginais ce qu'avait pus être ton ancienne vie. Le seul objet qui pouvais me laisser imaginer ce que tu avais pus être était la petite plaque en métal. Je me suis alors rendu compte que tu devenais provenir d'une équipe de combat similaire à celle de la Starforce, je me suis mis alors en tête que après ton réveil je t'entraînerais pour te permettre de rentrer dans la Starforce, et ainsi te donner un but à atteindre. Tu as mis au moins un mois à te réveiller, un mois de peur, d'appréhension. Lorsque tu a finalement émergé je n'étais pas présent car j'étais en mission importante pour une semaine. Lorsque je suis revenu un personnel du médical m'a approché dès ma descente de l'hélion pour m'annoncer que tu t'étais réveiller. Avec aucune autre pensée en tête j'ai foncé vers la baie médicale pour te rejoindre. Quand je suis arrivé tu étais debout face à la fenêtre qui donnait sur la ville, je me suis alors approché doucement de toi, craignant que tu te souviennes de ce qu'il c'était passé sur C53. Mais lorsque j'ai aperçue une larme coulant sur ta joue je compris que tu avais sans doute complètement perdu la mémoire. Lorsque tu as finalement tourné la tête dans ma direction mon souffle se figea dans ma gorge, j'attendais avec appréhension ta réaction face à ton nouvel environnement. 

Carol: Je.. je ne sais pas comment je m'appelle...

Je te regardais me dire ces mots et je n'avais aucune idée de comment réagir face à ta détresse, mais tu ne semblais pas t'en soucier, la détresse et la non compréhension dépassé tout. Tu t'es mis alors à trembler, à t'agiter.

Carol: Je ne me souviens de... rien. Qui je suis. Où je suis. J'ai tout oublié... 

T'es tremblements ce sont accentués, et tes pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité. Je compris alors que tu étais en crise de panique, mais je n'arrivais toujours pas à bouger. Quand soudain tu te mis à hurler de terreur, je regarda autour de moi et vis qu'un des médecins était rentré dans la salle. 

Carol: Sa... sa peau... elle est bleu !

Je vis alors que tu étais sur le point de t'évanouir, je sortis alors soudainement de ma transe et réussi à te rattraper dans mes bras avant que tu ne tombes à terre. Lorsque tu as atterri dans mes bras tu étais évanoui, j'ai pris ton visage dans ma main et vis que tu avais le teint livide. Je hurla alors rapidement aux médecins d'appeler du renfort, il s'exécuta rapidement. Pendant tout le temps où les médecins n'étais pas encore arrivé je t'ai bercé et parler en espérant que cela t'apaiserait. Quand les médecins sont finalement arrivé et qu'ils t'ont mis sous calment je pus respirer de nouveau. Je savais à présent que je mettrais un point d'orgue à te protéger et te permettre de t'acclimater à ta nouvelle vie.

Carol: Pourquoi je ne me rappelle pas de ce moment ?

Yon-Rogg: Je ne sais pas vraiment, je pense que tu as eu tellement de stresse et de peur que ton cerveau a volontairement effacé ce moment de ta mémoire, comme un moyen d'auto défense. Je t'ai menti pour te protéger et je me rends compte aujourd'hui que c'était surtout pour te garder auprès de moi. Je tiens beaucoup trop à toi Carol, et j'espère qu'un jour tu pourras me pardonner pour tout ce que j'ai fais.

Carol: Comment puis-je être sûr à cent pour cent que tu me dis la vérité, et que tu n'essayes pas de me manipuler sous ordre de l'intelligence suprême ?

Yon-Rogg: Écoute l'appel de notre sang, concentre toi dessus et tu auras la réponse à ta question.

Je me concentra alors pour atteindre l'appel de notre sang en commun. Je sentis un léger battement, puis il devint de plus en plus fort. Je visualisa alors un battement, et je compris. Je rouvris alors lentement mes yeux et regarda dans les deux orbes jaunes me fixant avec inquiétude. Un sourire en coin apparu alors sur mon visage.

Carol: Je te crois. Mais cela ne te dispense pas de débarrasser le repas. Sur ce bonne nuit !

Je me leva rapidement, et me dirigea rapidement à l’intérieur, mais avant je pus entendre un doux soupire et le soupçon d’un rire. Mon sourire augmenta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laissez votre avis !


	3. Cohabitation

PDV Carol:

Cela faisait une semaine que nous avions eu notre discussion. Les tensions que je ressentais par rapport aux non dits avait diminué, cela nous a permis de retrouver peu à peu la complicité que nous avions sur Hala. Les entraînements avaient repris eux aussi, cela m'aidait énormément, malgré que je ne fasses plus de cauchemar, mais maintenant il m'aidait à oublier pour un moment celui qui hantait mes rêves chaque nuit. C'est d'ailleurs Yon qui me proposa de reprendre les entraînements, il avait rapidement remarqué les cernes qui ornées mes yeux. Ce côté attentionné de Yon m'avait manqué, bien que sur Hala il le montrait très peu, lorsqu'il le montrait je remarquais que c'était souvent envers moi. Mais revenons à l'instant présent, j'étais  installé sur le canapé ne sachant pas trop quoi faire en ce dimanche. Yon quand à lui était parti faire un tour en ville, je l'avais initié à le faire, après être resté si longtemps enfermé dans la maison il devait essayer de se familiariser avec sa nouvelle planète d'adoption. D'ailleurs, il apprend des nouvelles choses chaque jour, la terre ayant des technologies beaucoup moins développé que sur Hala, ou complètement étrangère à celle-ci, il fallait qu'il en apprenne l'utilisation. Cela donnait scène parfois à des moments plutôt comique. Je n'avais pas remarqué mais je me suis assoupi, je pris conscience de cela au moment où je ne sentis plus la douceur du canapé qui épousait mes formes. J'entrouvris légèrement les yeux et me retrouva face à un torse, je releva un peu les yeux et découvrit Yon.

Carol: Y..Yon ?

Il déplaça son regard vers moi.

Yon-Rogg: Oui Carol ?

Carol: Que..fait tu ?

Il me sourit légèrement.

Yon-Rogg: Je te ramène à ta chambre, quand je suis arrivé il y a quelques minutes je t'ai retrouvé complètement endormi sur le canapé. Tu as vraiment besoin de te reposer.

Carol: Hmm...

Je n'avais pas assez de force pour le contredire, mes paupières se fermant d'elles-mêmes. La dernière chose que je me souviens c'est de me blottir encore plus dans sa poitrine et de ressentir un sentiment que je n'avais pas ressenti depuis longtemps. Une sorte d'apaisement et de bonheur.

\- le lendemain -

Les rayons de lumière du jour vinrent doucement me réveiller, je commença alors à sortir doucement du monde des rêves. Je me redressai en position assise, me frottait doucement les yeux et commençait à prendre conscience de mon environnement. Je me rendis alors compte que j'étais dans mon lit, comment avais-je atterri là ? Puis je me rappela de la veille, le canapé, mon semi réveil dans les bras de Yon... Attendez une minute ! Yon m'avait porté ? Un semblant de gêne s'empara de mon corps, mais d'un autre côté j'étais plutôt heureuse de la situation, j'eus un rire nerveux. Je décida de reprendre mes esprits, ce n'était pas un simple contact « intime » avec Yon qui allait me perturber ma journée. Mais mon subconscient lui n'allait pas me lâcher de toute la journée. Je me leva quand même de mon lit et descendit dans le salon pour me préparer quelque chose à manger. Une douce odeur vint alors me chatouiller les narines, d'où pouvait-elle bien provenir ? Je continua à marcher et tomba alors sur un tableau que je n'aurais pus imaginer que dans mes rêves les plus fous. Yon était installé face au plan de travail, préparant le petit-déjeuner. Je m'avançai alors à sa hauteur, un air hébété sur le visage.

Carol: Yon ? Mais... mais que fais-tu ?

Il tourna alors son attention vers moi, un sourire se formant sur son visage.

Yon: Cela me semble assez démonstratif non ? Mais je crois que dans le langage terrien vous appeler ça le petit-déjeuner.

Carol: Aha très drôle, non plus sérieusement tu n'avais pas mieux à faire que de me préparer le petit-déjeuner ?

Yon: Qui te dit que c'est pour toi ? Il peut très bien être pour Goose et moi.

Je lui envoya un regard de, « arrête de te foutre de moi ». Il ria face à mon expression.

Yon: Bon allez va t'installer le temps que je termine.

J'alla alors m'installer à table, pendant le lapse de temps où il terminait de nous préparer le petit-déjeuner je repensa à toute notre situation. Nous sommes passés d'inconnus, à maître et élève, puis d'ennemis à une sorte d'amitié. Toute cette situation me perturbait de plus en plus, il allait vraiment falloir trouver un nom à notre situation. Je sortis de mes pensées quand je vis apparaître dans mon champ de vision une assiette rempli de pancakes.

Carol: Co... Comment à tu su ? 

Yon s'assit à son tour face à moi.

Yon: Il m'a semblé t'entendre parler de ces choses plus de trente fois ces dernières semaines. Je suis alors allé chercher sur ce que vous nommez internet ce que c'était et voilà.

Un sourire de satisfaction ornait son visage à la vue de mon air ahuri. Le salaud, il jouait avec moi, bien s'il voulait jouer à ça on peut être deux.

Carol: Hmm je vois, je te remercie.

Tout en prenant une bouchée de mes pancakes je décida de rentrer dans son jeu.

Carol: Et dis moi, dans la culture Kree ça vous arrive souvent de porter des personnes dans vos bras pour les amener au lit ?

Je le vis s'étouffer légèrement avec son café, hehe un point partout. Un sourire coquin ornait à présent mes lèvres.

Yon-Rogg: Hmm... Pas vraiment, mais où veut tu en venir ?

Carol: Oh je ne sais pas vraiment, mais j'étais intrigué par le fait qu'hier je me rappel m'être endormi sur le canapé puis quand je me suis réveillé je me suis retrouvé dans mon lit. Comprends que j'étais un peu étonnée de ce changement de décor. Qu'as-tu donc pour ta défense ?

Pendant que je parlais il c'était approché de moi, et était à présent accoudé contre la table à ma gauche, tenant dans une main son café et un ayant un air complètement décontracté.

Yon-Rogg: Eh bien la culture Kree comme tu le sais demande à ces citoyens lorsque ceux-ci veulent séduire celles ou ceux qui les intéressent leur demande d'utiliser la méthode de courtiser. Mais je crois que l'on a dépassé ce stade n'est-ce pas ? Puisque j'habite déjà sous ton toit.

Je m'étouffais légèrement avec mes pancakes. Merde il était doué quand il enlevait son masque de commandant stricte.

Yon-Rogg: Bien bien je vais te laisser finir ton petit-déjeuner en paix. Et quand tu seras apte à venir t'entraîner fais moi signe.

Carol: Salopard.

Yon-Rogg: Je ne comprends pas encore toutes tes subtilités de langages terrien mais je me doute que ce mot n'est pas très digne d'une jeune femme.

Je le regardais dans les yeux et le vit avec un sourire narquois ornant ses lèvres. Je crois bien que mes joues avaient virer vers le rouge. Merde reprends toi Danvers ! Soudain je le vis à à peine quelques centimètres de mon visage.

Yon-Rogg: Mais avant de partir m'entraîner j'ai une mission de la plus haute importance à traiter.

Carol: Et... qu'elle est-elle ?

Yon-Rogg: Accentuer le rouge qui orne tes joues.

Je ne pus répliquer que je sentis ses lèvres venir embrasser le côté droit de mon cou dans un baiser papillon. Ce qui eu le don de me faire frissonner. Je sentis soudain son souffle près de mon oreille.

Yon-Rogg: Eh bien en plus d'accentuer le rouge de tes joues j'ai réussi à te faire frissonner, qu'est-ce que  se sera lorsque je t'embrasserai.

Puis il partit vers la salle d'entraînement. Entre-temps j'était tellement dans mes pensées que je fis tomber mon assiette par terre. Au loin j'entendais un léger rire. Tu ne perds rien pour attendre Yon, on peut être deux à jouer à ce jeux.

**Author's Note:**

> Vous pouvez laisser des Kudos et des commentaires. Cela me ferait très plaisir d’entendre ce que vous pensez de ma fic.


End file.
